masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloane Kelly
Sloane Kelly is the leader of the Outcasts, the criminal faction controlling Kadara Port. Background Sloane served in the Alliance, participating in the Skyllian Blitz, but was discharged after punching a superior officer for "bureaucratic bullshit." Although some of the Initiative's senior leadership had concerns about Sloane's temper, Jien Garson was impressed by her passion, frank attitude, and resourcefulness. Sloane Kelly was later employed by the Andromeda Initiative as head of Nexus security. During the Nexus uprising, Sloane and the new Initiative Director, Jarun Tann, had a falling out. Sloane sympathized with the rebellion and was vehemently against using the krogan against the mutineers; thus Sloane took it personally when the Director went behind her back to make a deal with Clan Nakmor in order to violently put down the insurgents while she was negotiating with them. Upon learning of the Director's intervention, Sloane switched sides and joined the rebellion. The rebellion soon crumbled after the assassination of its leader, Calix Corvannis, and Sloane was left to represent the grievances of the remnant mutineers. Director Tann gave Sloane and the rebels the ultimatum of either going back into cryostasis or be exiled to the hostile planets. Sloane along with the other mutineers chose exile. Eventually a large portion of these exiled Outlaws found the planet Kadara, and Sloane amassed a group of followers from the exiles called the Outcasts and drove out the local kett forces from Kadara Port. Ever since then, the Outcasts became the ruling power in Kadara and began raiding the Nexus' convoys, transports, and scout teams for supplies and equipment. Mass Effect: Andromeda While attempting to locate the Archon's flagship, Pathfinder Ryder meets with Sloane, hoping to secure the release of angaran Resistance traitor Vehn Terev. Regardless of the way the discussion goes, Sloane refuses to release him since his death is required to appease the local angara. However, Sloane will allow Ryder to interrogate Vehn until it is time for his execution. Sloane's authority over Kadara Port has been called into question by many of its inhabitants. Sloane rules Kadara Port with an iron fist and she doesn't shy away from shows of force. Captive hostiles like the kett were publicly executed and dissidents have had their heads displayed on spikes as grisly warnings to their enemies. The local angara accept her rule since Sloane liberated them from the kett and are also mollified with parties and empty gestures. Although Sloane makes a show of being pro-angaran, in truth she prioritizes the Outcasts. By the time Ryder arrives, a new faction known as the Collective has already emerged to disrupt her operations and overthrow her. The Collective became a grave concern for Sloane when she discovered they managed to turn some of her men and used them to beat up Sloane's second, Kaetus. Eventually, Sloane is contacted by the Charlatan, the Collective's leader, and is challenged to a one-on-one fight. Since Sloane's Outcasts were compromised, Ryder was the only person she could trust to act as her back-up in the duel. The duel will decide who controls Kadara Port and Ryder can choose to either save Sloane from being assassinated by a Collective sniper or let her die. Should Ryder choose to save Sloane, the Charlatan will be forced to flee and the Outcasts' rule on Kadara Port will be reinforced. She will allow the Initiative to settle an Outpost on Kadara for the sake of the Pathfinder, stating that while she will never trust the Initiative, Ryder is "out of the doghouse", on the condition that the outpost pays a regular protection fee. Later on she assists Ryder in the final battle for Meridian against the Archon. Trivia * Sloane's voice actress, Indira Varma, also provides the voice for Moshae Sjefa. In the Dragon Age universe, Varma voices Vivienne. de:Sloane Kelly fr:Sloane Kelly ru:Слоан Келли Category:Kadara Category:Recurring Characters